¿Destino o Casualidad?
by saramariecullen
Summary: Edward y Bella son amigos desde la infancia, pero por circunstancias ajenas se ven obligados a separarse ¿como reaccionaran despues de reencontrarse 7 años mas tarde?


******Disclaimer:**: los Personajes son de Stephenie Meyer . la Historia es Completamente mia .

**Resumen : Edwar y Bella son amigos desde la infancia pero se ven obligados a separarse ¿ como reaccionaran despues de reencontarse 7 años despues?**

**EDWARD**

Mi nombre es edward Cullen tengo 19 años y pronto comenzare el 5 semestre de medicina, me encanta jugar futbol. Generalmente por los domingos juego al menos en las vacaciones y cuando tenemos tiempo mis hermanos y yo, mi hermano Emmet Cullen, es un año más grande que yo, también tengo una hermana y un hermano; los gemelos Rosalie y jasper Hale, al igual que emmet son un año mayor que yo. Bueno a decir verdad no son mis hermanos de sangre ya que mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen los adoptaron cuando yo tenía 12 años ya que sus padres amigos de los míos murieron accidente automovilístico. Pero aun así los quiero como tales aunque, la a convivencia fue un tanto difícil en un principio tratándose de Rosalie ya que le fue difícil integrarse es un tanto... humm... difícil de tratar y de carácter algo fuerte y un poco prepotente pero en el fondo es buena persona. Jasper, y Emmet son mis mejores amigos.

Y aquí estoy yo tocando gran piano de cola que es otra de mis pasiones me relaja, a través de él puedo transmitir mis sentimientos tal vez algunos lo encuentren aburrido pero yo lo considero de lo más fascinante. Me dejo llevar por las suaves melodías y dejo mi mente divagar la música me lleva al pasado, donde recuerdo aquella niña de cabellos castaños destellos rojos al sol, sedoso al tacto con ondulaciones y grandes ojos achocolatados que se sentaba en la banquilla a escuchar mis primeras melodías con una gran sonrisa enmarcada su en su rostro mi mejor amiga...

- Edward mamá llama para cenar - Aparicio Emmet sacándome de mis recuerdos y sentándose a mi lado.

-Ya voy ahora mismo - suspirare con gran melancolía debo añadir para mi gusto más que el que quisiera pero inevitable.

- ¿Sigues pensando ella en verdad? -ok eso me dejo más que sorprendido - ¿tan evidente era?- , gire hacia el quien tenía la mirada fija en el porta retrato que estaba en medio de mi piano. - ¿por qué me ves así?- pregunto confundido.

- No solo humm... ¿cómo sabes que es por ella- ? fruncí el ceño y pregunte evitando que sonara el pánico es mi voz no quería que el supiera que sigo pensando en ella todo el tiempo a pesar de que no la veo desde hace siete años y claro burlas evitando absurdas .

- Hay Eddie Eddie todos lo sabemos aquí y sobre todo cuando tocas esa canción y pones cara de tonto enamorado - claro estamos hablando de Emmet ya había tardado su con facha de serio y en mostrar su gran sonrisa marcando sus hoyuelos.

- ¡No me digas Eddie, Emmet Cullen! y vamos que sino esme se enfadara - dije tratando de evitar el tema, odiaba que me llamara así.

Pasada la cena subí a mi habitación, en casa de mis padres me duche y recosté en el sofá de cuero negro que estaba junto al gran ventanal de mi habitación.

La noche se veía cálida y tranquila. Me acerque a donde estaba mi antigua mesita de noche y saque la fotografía que aún conservaba. Era la de dos niños abrazados bajo el gran árbol de la casa cullen recostados en el césped.

********************************* ***************** *********************_Flasback_************************************************** ****************

_- Edward - me llamo Bella mirándome de reojo y con sus manitas tomando las mías completamente sonrojada. _

_- ¿Si?- pregunte curioso y sentándome para verla mejor._

_- ¿M-me prometes que seremos los mejores amigos y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¡sí! te lo prometo seremos los mejores amigos aunque sea niña y juegues con muñecas te cuidaré de todos y nunca nos separaremos -le dije devolviéndole la gran sonrisa y apretando su mano._

_- T-ten Bella para que me recuerdes cuando no estemos juntos que s-siempre pensare en ti y p-para que pienses en mi- le dije nervioso y tartamudeando._

_-Oh! g-gracias Edward siempre te recordare - formo una o con sus labios mientras se formaban pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos y tomo entre sus manitas la pequeña cadena con dije de corazón que le di y siempre llevaba en mi cuello._

_-Te quiero Bella- le dije y la abrace fijándome que no me viera nadie -específicamente Emmet sino tendría que aguantar sus burlas- poniéndome de un rojo carmesí y aspirando su dulce aroma._

_- Te quiero Edward - dijo antes de sentir el flash de una cámara._

************************************************** *********_Fin flashback_************************************************** **********

Y con ese hermoso recuerdo que me deje caer en un sueño acogedor.

* * *

Hola! el este es primer cap. De mi primer fic!

Bueno que les ¿pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Merezco abucheos?

Dejen review!

Nos vemos besos : )


End file.
